Beyond Your Control
by Liete
Summary: -US/UK, various- 'He didn't know if England was following, but he honestly had no idea what he was doing in the first place."


**Beyond Your Control  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: Got the idea from an episode of The Wonder Years. There are various pairings mentioned.  
**

* * *

America found England waiting near the bar, scowling and drinking yet another glass of some sort of hard liquor. His scowl deepened when he spotted America and set his glass on the bar.

"Well?"

America stiffened, not really wanting to remember what he'd seen. He squared his jaw and shrugged. "I found France balls deep in Spain, just like you thought."

England rolled his eyes and picked up his glass to down what was left of his drink in one gulp. "Typical. I knew that frog wouldn't be able to control himself."

"Pretty sure Spain wanted exactly what France was giving to him," America said, motioning to the bartender to get his own drink.

"Ugh, I don't want to think about it. What did you think was going to happen if you brought France here? Honestly?"

"Oh yeah, because Spain's a real winner. What, is Romano pissed at him again and he was desperate enough that he'd come here with you?"

"Be quiet, you idiot." England bent over the bar with his face between his hands and shook his hand. "I've been painfully randy and he's an idiot, I thought it would be an easy shag."

It was probably just the alcohol talking, as England normally wouldn't say something like that so easily. One glass of whiskey, on the other hand, wasn't enough for America to forget Spain bent over against a hotel bathroom mirror yelling out expletives in Spanish while France thrust into him. They hadn't even seen him.

"Guess I'd been hoping I'd have another chance with France if I came here with him." America turned around to lean back against the bar and stare up at the ceiling.

The clink of ice against glass made America look down to see England giving him an icy glare. "_Another_?"

"We hooked up for awhile back during the Revolution," America said with a shrug. When England's expression became more severe, America scoffed. "Oh, don't do that betrayed bullshit, England. I was sick and tired of you, and France actually treated me like an adult. Not like you haven't fucked France before, anyway!"

"How dare you?! How is it any of your business who I've slept with?"

"Well, how the hell is it any of _your_ business who I've been with? Goddamn, England. We're both not getting laid tonight anyway."

It was a miserable enough reminder that England turned back to his drink with a deep sigh. "I suppose I should have known that a night with Spain wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to. Especially not at one of that damn frog's parties."

"Heh. Yeah, I don't think France has been interested in me like that for a long time."

England swirled his glass and hummed. "You could have done far worse than France."

"Spain's not that bad, either. He's got a nice ass."

England snorted and turned to grin at America, but then he paused. His smile faded and he stopped swirling his glass. "Yes…that's true…"

They stood there, gazes fixed on each other, and didn't say a word. The annoyance that had been in England's eyes all evening was fading into something intense that America had never thought he'd ever see from England. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but it was something that went well beyond that. He wondered if he looked the same.

He wasn't sure how much time passed as they stood staring, but England swallowed and then America did the same, and finally England dropped the glass he was holding. That's when they were suddenly on each other, hands gripping at each other's hair as their mouths met.

England tasted like too much alcohol and the kiss was too wet and too hard, but America couldn't get enough. The way England pulled himself closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, it seemed he couldn't get enough either. America tentatively stuck his tongue in England's mouth, and the move was met with dizzying enthusiasm.

They swayed on their feet, clinging too hard and forgetting to breathe, but it was only when America realized just how hard he was getting that he finally pulled away with a wet smack and a gasp.

"I should…leave…" The words were breathy and forced, as America couldn't think straight.

England nodded, looking completely bewildered himself as he attempted to straighten his suit. He coughed into his fist and turned back to the bar, which was enough for America to walk with uneven steps away from the bar and the general bustle of France's party.

After a few steps, America turned back to find England staring at him. He breathed heavily and nodded towards the bank of elevators at the other end of the room. England stood up, and America turned to walk again. He didn't know if England was following, but he honestly had no idea what the fuck he was doing in the first place.

When he got to the elevators, he turned to find England just a few steps behind him. He inhaled sharply.

"Wanna get out of here?"

England had that same intense look in his eyes, but his expression was otherwise neutral. "Do you have a room?"

America nodded, gaze flickering between England's eyes and his lips.

England also nodded slowly. "I think I'd like to see it."

That was enough for America. He punched the button for the elevator and stared at England as they waited.

England didn't even wait for the elevator doors to fully close behind them.


End file.
